The objective of this proposal is to complete the fabrication of a 1 MEV Scanning Transmission Electron Microscope and to turn it into a general facility for the Division of Biological Sciences of the University of Chicago. The biological research will be an integrated structure analysis ranging from the elemental units to the final complex assembly.